A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, is frequently used to display a still or video image. Viewers evaluate display systems based on many criteria such as image size, contrast ratio, color purity, brightness, pixel color accuracy, and resolution. Brightness and resolution are particularly important metrics in many display markets.
One typical display system includes a light source, a color wheel, and a spatial light modulator. Light generated from the light source is directed onto the color wheel, which sequentially filters light from the light source. The color wheel typically generates red light, green light, and blue light. The red, green, and blue light are sequentially sent to the spatial light modulator, which modulates the colored light depending on the desired image.
However, the use of a color wheel and a spatial light modulator may affect the brightness and resolution of the displayed image. For example, the use of a color wheel in combination with a spatial light modulator may result in flickering and/or other undesirable visual artifacts. Moreover, because a color wheel only provides only one color at a time to a spatial light modulator, the brightness of the displayed image may be negatively affected.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.